Tom and Jerry
On Screen Enterance Chase in Tom will chase Jerry onto the stage's background and one of them will jump to the foreground Moveset Non Custom Attacks: ''Tom's Moveset: Neutral B - Gernade Bowling Tom will get out a gernade and roll it. Unlike Snake's neutral B, Tom can run while charging the move. While he's running, He won't fall off the edge or run at the end of the stage. Be careful the gernade can be picked up and thrown Side B - Witch's Broom Tom will get on a witch's broom and fly around. If someone hits you, The broom is a platform. Only Tom can get back on and ride again. If Tom lands on the ground, The broom is a battering item Up B - ??? TBA Down B - Jerry's turn Tom switches to Jerry ''Jerry's Moveset: Neutral B - ??? TBA Side B - ??? TBA Up B - ??? TBA Down B - Tom's turn Jerry switches to Tom Final Smash - Great Chase Tom starts to chase Jerry and run over opponents all over the stage Custom Attacks: Tom Neutral B: # ? # ? Side B: # ? # ? Up B: # ? # ? Down B: # ? # ? Jerry Neutral B: # ? # ? Side B: # ? # ? Up B: # ? # ? Down B: # ? # ? KO Sounds Tom KO1: YOW! KO2: OOWO HOO HOO HOO HOO!! Star KO: *AAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!! * ScreenKO: EEP!! Jerry KO1: YOUCH!! KO2: *Screams* StarKO: ScreenKO: Taunts Tom Up: *Laughs* Side: *Reads a book* Down: *Looks at the screen with a "What?" expression* Jerry Up: *Laughs* Side: *Blushes* Down: *Sticks his tongue out* Victory Options Victory 1: *Chase eachother around* Victory 2: *Shake hands* Victory 3: *Both relaxing* Lose: *Both sitting on the ground* Other Attacks Tom Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Boxing *Dash Attack- Uppercut Tilt Attacks *Side- Brick *Up- ??? *Down- Pinball Smashes *Side- Mousetrap *Up- Scream of Pain *Down- Golf club Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Eye-Pop *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Broom Sweeping Grabs, Throws *Grab- One handed *Pummel- Punch *Forward- ??? *Back- BLELELELE *Up- ??? *Down- Spanking Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Jerry Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Fork Swipe *Dash Attack- Sucker Punch Tilt Attacks *Side- Candle Stick *Up- Golf Ball *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Single Punch *Up- Bomb *Down- Punch Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Cactus *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Grabs opponent *Pummel- ??? *Forward- Spins opponent and lets go *Back- Spins opponent and lets go *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Character Description TBA Icon Tom and Jerry's heads Victory Theme Tom & Jerry theme Kirby Hat Tom Tom's ears Jerry Jerry's ears Trophy TBA Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell & Dexter Guidance TBA Colors/Costumes Gallery Category:Male Category:Hero or Villain Category:Tag Category:Cat Category:Mouse Category:Cartoon characters Category:Playable Characters Category:MGM Category:Tag Team Category:Nostalgia Critic Reviewed Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Team Toon Category:Starter Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:Duo Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Cartoon Network Summer 2005 Category:Silent Characters Category:Epic Face Maker Category:People who went to OZ Category:Smash Bros. Lawl W A V E Category:Video Movesets Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Gluttonous Category:American Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Chuck Jones Category:Smash Bros Lawl Soul Category:Piano players Category:Scrapped Theresnoname's Smash Bros. Lawl Characters